Revenge
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Sally will revenge and topping Sherlock. Салли решает отыметь Шерлока за всё.


- А кто будет ассистентом?

Шерлок смотрит в окно, за которым клубится осенний туман. Не такой уж сырой и противный, как кажется, думает Салли, перехватив взгляд. Ей ли не знать, она только что оттуда, с места преступления. Это рядом, в центре Лондона, труп лежит посреди антикварной лавки. Судя по всему, молодой мужчина пятый в череде загадочных убийств. Только вот «загадочный» - подходящее слово для газетчиков, чтобы приманить побольше обывателей. Лестрейд предпочитает слово «висяк».

Чёртов Лестрейд, спихнул Шерлока на младших офицеров. Они даже спички тянули, кому ехать, так никто не хотел связываться с этим психом. Обхаживай его теперь со всех сторон, когда так и хочется съездить по этой высокомерной роже. Рожа кривится.

- А где же ваш добрый доктор? - шипит Салли.

- Повёз миссис Хадсон на приём к старому другу, - пожимает плечами Шерлок.

- Тогда, боюсь, вариантов у нас немного.

- Тогда, боюсь, придётся отложить мой визит до его возвращения.

Чёрт. Чёрт. Вот сволочь. А Лестрейд сей час отдувается в министерстве, а убийца где-то потирает руки. А эта сволочь выкобенивается. Нет, он не работает двадцать четыре часа в сутки над любым делом, он выбирает, он смакует, тешит своё самолюбие, вот как сейчас, а на людей ему плевать. Внутри у Салли всё кипит, она практически готова взорваться, но пытается сосредоточиться на цели: доставить Шерлока к месту преступления и заставить работать.

- Чем вас так не устраивает Андерсон? - с плохо скрытой неприязнью спрашивает она.

- А чем он вас так привлекает?

Даже оскорбляет Шерлок походя, высокомерно, не бросает гадости в лицо, а холодно ставит диагноз: идиот, хронический идиот, полная дура.

Минута - и Салли уже держит сидящего в кресле Шерлока - он даже встать при женщине не удосужился! - за отвороты рубашки. Её колено упирается детективу в пах, намеренно придавливая, стараясь сделать больнее.

- Тем, что у него есть яйца, - глядя в зеленовато-серые, словно вода в пруду, прозрачные и непрозрачные одновременно глаза шипит Салли. - А вот почему тебя так волнуют чужие отношения? Добрый доктор не даёт? - колено надавливает сильнее.

На лице Шерлока мелькает тень чего-то, отдалённо похожего на испуг, но детектив быстро справляется с собой .

- Стерва! - рявкает он, пытаясь оторвать от себя Салли и подняться на ноги.

Разговор свернул куда-то совсем не туда. Донован хочет вцепиться в эту презрительную физиономию ногтями, хочет в женской истерике барабанить кулачками по спине, но годы тренировок берут своё. Бросок…

Шерлок ещё успевает встать, а в себя приходит на полу, пристёгнутый наручниками к каминной решётке. Затылок и спина ещё ноют от удара об пол. Рядом сидит раскрасневшаяся, шумно дышащая Салли Донован и хищным взглядом смотрит на полосу бледной кожи там, где отлетело несколько пуговиц и лиловый шёлк рубашки разошёлся.

Черты лица Салли медленно искажаются. Она словно принимает опасное решение, и вот полы рубашки окончательно разлетаются в стороны от резкого рывка. Донован не ограничивается этим, она садится, прижимая ноги Шерлока своим весом, вытягивает дорогой кожаный ремень, расстёгивает ширинку и медленно стаскивает с бёдер узкие брюки.

- Всегда хотела узнать, человек ли ты, бездушная ты скотина, - говорит она, беззастенчиво разглядывая тело Шерлока. - По крайней мере, устроен абсолютно так же, как самый обыкновенный мужчина.

- Отпусти сей час же! - Шерлок с рычанием пытается сбросить Донован с себя, но её не зря учили бить так, чтобы у жертвы искры из глаз посыпались, а следов не осталось.

- Не дёргайся, - она наклоняется к самому лицу обмякшего и пытающегося выровнять дыхание детектива. Ремень затягивается вокруг его шеи, не давая этого сделать.

Наконец-то этот высокомерный хам, это чистоплюй, этот надмирный урод, вообразивший себя сверхчеловеком, повержен и слаб. В какой-то миг выражение лица у Шерлока совсем человеческое, настолько беззащитное, что власть опьяняет, заводит Салли, и она чувствует, что не может не продолжить опасную игру.

- Знаешь, чего мне сейчас хочется, - вкрадчиво шепчет она, обводя пальцами выступающие ключицы, поглаживая горло, и чувствуя кончиками пальцев, как Шерлок тяжело сглатывает.

- Чего? - тихо спрашивает он и медленно обводит пересохшие губы.

- Ты достал меня, Шерлок, ты так меня достал, что мне хочется запустить в тебя когти, глубже, глубже, до мяса, до костей, рвать тебя на части, кусать и царапать, - острый ноготок чертит бессмысленные узоры, болезненно, хотя и не до крови, придавливая кожу. - Я хочу почувствовать вкус твоей крови, она наверняка не голубая, а красная, как у всех нас. Я хочу оттрахать тебя, я, женщина, хочу взять тебя по-мужски, чтобы ты визжал и извивался подо мной, и оставить растерзанного, брошенного, едва живого, чтобы в последние минуты ты мог ещё помучиться от беспомощности, никчёмности и одиночества…

Салли давно уже переехала с колен на бёдра Холмса, чувствуя промежностью, как твердеет член Шерлока, она намеренно делает несколько движений своими бёдрами, чтобы больше раздразнить и помучить его. Донован наслаждается возможностью безнаказанно разглядывать, и прикасаться, и ласково гладить, и сжимать до боли - как ей того захочется.

Прозрачные глаза Шерлока темнеют, становятся почти чёрными. Он хрипло, тяжело дышит приоткрытым ртом. Губы словно приглашают, и Донован впивается в них поцелуем-укусом, слизывает капельку крови.

- Ты хочешь меня… убить? - со странным выражением шепчет Шерлок.

- О да, - мечтательно произносит Салли, сдвигая в сторону бельё и медленно опускаясь на член Шерлока. Хорошо, что, в расчёте на общение с Андерсоном в обеденный перерыв, она вышла из дому в чулках. - Убить медленно, мучительно. Я давно этого хочу. И тебя это заводит!

- О чём ты сейчас думаешь? - от его глубокого голоса по телу Салли проходит волна. Холмс держит её взгляд, держит, не отпускает, словно хочет проникнуть в её разум. - Что ты чувствуешь сейчас?

Чёрт возьми, он перехватывает инициативу!

- О том, что сейчас я могу сделать с тобой всё, что угодно, и ты ни за что не угадаешь, как далеко я могу зайти, - зло улыбается Донован, и тут до неё доходит. Не страх его возбуждает и не боль, он опять играет в свои игрушки. - Ах ты сукин сын»!

Она наносит несколько резких ударов, не переставая двигаться на своей жертве, а Шерлок вдруг широко, довольно улыбается в ответ, пытаясь отдышаться, сквозь дымку наслаждения, приправленного болью. И подаётся бёдрами вперёд.

- Наконец-то включила мозги. Поздравляю, - а потом, через несколько неровных вдохов, - Я… привык иметь дело… с последствиями. Когда… гонишься за убийцей, когда он наставляет на тебя оружие – это уже не то, это тоже… вторично… Ты для меня - настоящая находка. Спасибо, Салли! А-а-ах…

Их движения учащаются, Салли зло впивается ногтями, стараясь насадиться сильнее, и на молочно-белой коже проступают тёмные, сочащиеся кровью полумесяцы. Минутой позже Донован рушится на взмокшего, растрёпанного Шерлока.

Желание и злость схлынули, оставив горечь и обиду. На улице пошёл дождь, капли громко стучат в стекло, напоминая о времени. Сколько она уже здесь торчит? Что это было? Во что её втянул это псих?

- Не смей! - кричит Салли, ударяя Холмса по щеке наотмашь. - Не смей ставить на мне свои подлые эксперименты, подонок! Сейчас ты приведёшь себя в порядок и отправишься со мной…

Шерлок смеётся. Оказывается, и это ему не чуждо. Господи, этот урод смеётся над нею! А сил злиться уже нет. Донован чувствует, как содрогается под нею от смеха тощее тело Холмса. Его не до конца опавший член всё ещё находится внутри неё, и Салли подаётся вперёд, наклоняясь к уху детектива.

- Запомни, фрик, однажды ты попадёшь к нам за убийство, это лишь вопрос времени. Вот тогда я покажу тебе, сколько интересных вещей можно проделать с твоей тощей задницей при помощи стандартной полицейской дубинки.

Она со щелчком открывает наручники, поднимается, поправляет форменную юбку.

- Пошевеливайся. Я жду.

Но власть потеряна. Он смеётся.


End file.
